


There'll be Rain Enough Today

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Series: Stranger to the Rain [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Thunderstorms, minor bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: While the rain is soothing to some people, it's a pain for others.





	There'll be Rain Enough Today

**Author's Note:**

> It's thunder storming again you know what that means. 
> 
> Thanks poor_guys_headisspinning for telling me to do this. 
> 
> Title is another blatant reference to "Stranger to the Rain" from Children of Eden

Davey didn't mind storms. He actually kind of liked them. Something about the loud thunder and bright lightning made him happy. He slept better on stormy nights.

Davey laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He could hear the rain as it hit his window, soothing and steady. Davey let his eyes drift shut, barely gripping onto consciousness.

His windowpane gave a horrible screech. Davey's eyes flew open as something large and wet flopped onto his bed. He groaned, his ribs crushed under the sudden weight.

"Dave."

Damn Jack Kelly.

"Jack? What are you doing? Get off me, you're soaked." Davey tried to sit up. A very rained on and sad looking Jack rolled off of him, pouting. Davey rubbed at his eyes, still drowsy.

"Can't you hear the thunder?" Jack asked him.

Davey stretched, covering his mouth with one hand while he yawned. "Yeah, that's why I was asleep."

Jack frowned at him. "You can sleep through this?"

"Like a baby."

Jack made a noise of disgust. He shook his head like a wet dog, the last bits of water clinging to his hair splattering onto Davey. He fussed at his clothes, rolling up one of his sleeves, re buttoning his shirt. If Davey didn't know any better he would say Jack was nervous. The famed Jack Kelly, afraid of a storm?

"You aren't... scared of the storm are you?"

Jack fumbled at his shirt. "What? Nah."

He was a bad liar when he was scared.

"Alright. So you decided to drop by in the middle of a downpour for what?"

"Can't a guy just want to see ya?" Jack asked. He had his easy grin pasted on his face, but Davey could see the tightness of his eyes.

Davey let him slide. He sat up fully so he could face Jack. "You're seeing me. Now what?"

Jack beamed at him, genuine and cocky. "I can do this."

Jack leaned forward and kissed Davey. His face was damp from the rain, and when Davey laid his hands on Jack's shoulders they got wet as well. Davey pulled him closer, despite Jack's soaked state. Jack's hands were cold against his sides.

A huge crash of thunder shattered the rhythmic rain. Jack jumped. Davey winced as Jack's teeth sunk into his bottom lip. Jack jerked back, his face pale.

"Not scared of thunder? At all?" Davey asked, teasing. He was purposely pouting at Jack with his bit lip.

"Alright fine, maybe a little bit. Don't you go telling all the others."

Davey mimicked zipping his lips shut. Jack grinned, leaning in to kiss him again. Davey stopped him after a moment.

"You're too damp." Davey rose from his bed to rifle through his drawers. He found a soft shirt for Jack. "Put this on, and you can lose the pants."

Jack raised an eyebrow at that but obeyed. Davey tucked himself back under his blankets, patting the bed so Jack would join him.

Jack laid so he was facing Davey. They looked at each other for a moment. Jack looked less frightened now. Davey reached over to grab his hand.

"Thanks, Davey." Jack said, his voice much softer than before.

"Anytime, Jackie."

Jack's eyes closed, his breathing evening out quickly. Davey watched him for a moment before letting the rain lull him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this take place in canon time? Is it a modern au? Why does Davey have his own room? Did Jack break into Davey's room?  
> Because I wrote this in 20 minutes while scared to death of the thunderstorm. 
> 
> If anyone has any prompts or anything I am always excited about newsies. 
> 
> It's 12 I'm sorry if the grammar is bad.


End file.
